


kitten

by DlBELLA



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, How Do I Tag This, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, idk hisokas cute bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DlBELLA/pseuds/DlBELLA
Summary: “I found Hisoka curled up in my bed this morning. He’s like a cat.”
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	kitten

Azuma isn’t sure what to expect as he wakes up with a weird sort of pressure weighing down on his chest. But he is definitely a little upset as he looks to see the moon is still out; he was absolutely going to kill whoever dared to ruin his beau- oh. The long haired boy rubs his eyes to make sure he isn’t dreaming but yeah, Hisoka is laying on his bed, tightly curled against him. It’s endearing to be honest, almost like he’s a gentle cat.

“Kitten,” Azuma prods the sleeping boy gently with his pointer finger, “you should be in the room you share with Homare, yes?” Hisoka stirs slightly, letting out quite a few soft snores, but shows no signs of waking up, let alone moving.

“Hm. I guess you can stay here tonight, don’t blame it on me if Homare or Izumi come running in yelling for you though.” Azuma chuckles quietly, running his fingers through Hisoka’s silky locks as he wraps himself around the other body in his bed. “Goodnight, kit.” 

Azuma is asleep quickly, missing out on the soft words that escape Hisoka’s mouth into the silent room. “G’nigh’, Uma.” The boy curls tighter into Azuma, if it is somehow possible, before falling asleep as well.

♡

“Good morning, kitten,” Azuma’s sultry voice creeps into Hisoka’s ears as the morning sun casts over them through the open window. The mentioned boy yawns, rubbing his eyes as he melts into Azuma’s hands that are running through his hair yet again.

“G’mornin’...” Hisoka mutters, prepared to yet again fall back asleep but Azuma quickly stops the sleepy boy. “Nu uh, kitten, if you are going to sleep in my room... you have to get ready with me.” The short haired boy’s eyes flutter open as he is prepared to protest, but the door flying open stops them both in their tracks.

“HISOKA! I SWEAR TO TH- oh. Hi, Azuma. That’s Hisoka, right?” Izumi clears her throat, eyes slightly wide as she pants softly. Homare comes running in behind her, “oh! Hisoka! Good morning to you! I was quite startled when I did not find you sleeping in our room this morning, so I told Izumi and I am afraid she lost her mind, to be frank...” 

Azuma sits up slowly and greets the intruders with a small laugh, “good morning to you both. It seems Hisoka came into my room last night and decided to curl up with me. I’m not sure why, but he was very comfortable, much like a kitten, so I kept him with me. I hope I didn’t cause too much trouble.”

Izumi just sighs and leaves the room, muttering about how too early it is for this. “I was planning to review some of my work, as I am planning to publish yet again! I will be in the living room with tea if you wish to join me.” Homare leaves as well, waving as he shuts the bedroom door.

Hisoka rolls his eyes, not bearing to think about Homare and his intelligible poetry. He curls into Azuma yet again, and the mentioned boy only chuckles and lays back down as well. “See you in a bit, kitten.”


End file.
